harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Uprising
Harmony Unleashed: Uprising is an American animated series developed by Man of Action (Duncan Rouleau, Steven T. Seagle, Joe Kelly and Joe Casey), Lauren Faust and Aaron Montalvo, animated in collaboration by American animation studio Titmouse, Korean animation studio, Sunmin Image Pictures Inc. and Japanese animation studio Madhouse for both The Pony Network (now AM-Pony) and AtomicRanger97 Network (now AM-Atomix) and produced DHX Media, Man of Action Studios, Aaron Montalvo Animation Studios, Hasbro Studios, The Pony Network Original Production and FUNimation Entertainment and distributed by FremantleMedia Enterprises. The series started its run with a 5-parter special event on Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network named "Beginning of Magic" in November 19, 2012 and later premiered on The Pony Network on January 5th, 2013 alongside Anthro Bunraku: The Animation. Four months after the premiere, Toei Company and NI97/AR97 (Hollowfox Entertainment as of late 2013) started airing the series on TV Asahi with a Japanese dub and a new animated opening and ending sequence animated by Toei Animation (Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball Z Kai), Madhouse (Death Note, Chaos;Head) and Shin-Ei Animation (Shin-chan) with character designs provided by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (Summer Wars, Evangelion, Wolf Children) as well as animation pony designs from Akira Himekawa (Red Ring, MLP Manga) also adapted by Sadamoto. The home video release will be distributed by both Aniplex and Toei Video. The showrunner was Lauren Faust (Super Best Friends Forever, Wander Over Yonder) until 2013, alongside Montalvo and Kelly (which it took over the showrunner role on Season 2) with Greg Weisman (Young Justice, Gargoyles, 3x3 Eyes Dub) and Joe Kelly as story editor, Jose Lopez (Generator Rex) and Nicole Gauss (MLP: FiM) as character designers for both humans and ponies and Chris Prynoski as animation director and executive producer. animator Shin Itagaki will collaborate with Prynoski since Itagaki worked on Devil May Cry for Madhouse. About the Show An animated series for Harmony Unleashed: Uprising has been planned and announced for 2013 and it will be a AtomicRanger97 Original Series as well as a Pony Network Original Series and it will be developed by Man of Action, Lauren Faust and Aaron Montalvo. And it will be rated TV-PG and TV-14. This is the first animated series to both be rated less than a mature audience only and more than a younger one, and also the second animated series not involving the YouTube Poop universe. The animation will have a mixture art and color design of Generator Rex as character designs by Jose Lopez and adding Black Dynamite/The Boondocks-like shading as Madhouse animates with the art color design by Satoshi Hashimoto and LeSean Thomas. The series is animated by Titmouse, Sunmin Image Pictures Co., Ltd. and Japanese Animation Studio Madhouse and produced by The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network, Hasbro Studios and DHX Media. It confirms that on November 19th, 2012, it premieres the 5-part pilot event named "Beginning of Magic" along with Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama on AR97N as a Toonami Special Block exclusive "Toonami Thanksgiving Extravaganza". Only in this series some of the MLP: FiM Cast gets replaced by others that are american VA's, except for Aaron Montalvo, Adonis Ortiz, Tara Strong and John DeLancie, which it reprises Twilight, Aaron, Adonis and Discord. The series' dubbing/voice is produced by New Generation Pictures (with recording co-operation from NYAV Post, LA Studios and Studiopolis Inc.) and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger ESI and co-operated with FUNimation Entertainment. Plot After a way of meeting with the ponies, a jurassic quarreling between dislikers and lovers of My Little Pony in both the fanbase and the show, and a dark energy familiar with the villains they faced before, Aaron and Twilight team up with 2 of his family members, his cousin Adonis and his step-niece, Christina and some of his friends who like MLP and others who are best with him as well as 5 of the Mane Six to start a resistance of Equestria to save mankind and ponykind, and to keep the hate away from a show they love for the sake of love between a boy and a girl without changing anyone's opinions. Characters Characters of both the MLP Series and the Uprising Series Rule 63 Characters More to come TBA Episodes The 5-parter aired from November 19 to November 23 on AtomicRanger97's Toonami. The series will return with new episodes in January 5th, 2013 on Saturday Nights with Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift at 9pm. There will be 2 seasons and a total of 26 episodes per season. Later, they have planned and announced a third season but no total of season 3 episodes has been confirmed yet since the season 3 of MLP: FiM will be possibly the final due to 13 episodes. As of 2013, The series continued to air with its second season after the reruns, and renewed the series for a 26-episode third season. International Release The series will be released worldwide around 2013 by FremantleMedia. The 5-part pilot airs, along with the series in Latinamerica from December 31, 2012 to January 4, 2013 on NaruIchi97MAX and The Pony Network and in Japan in Spring 2013 on Toei Channel, TV Asahi and Animax. As of January 2013, since TV Tokyo, Dreams Come True and Bushiroad re-licensed the My Little Pony franchise from Takara Tomy for a japanese release for the Friendship Is Magic Series, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad team up to license the Harmony Unleashed series by releasing Uprising on TV Asahi, Animax, Cartoon Network and Toei Channel in Spring of 2013. Airings *United States - AtomicRanger97 Network Toonami, The Pony Network *Canada - NI97 Jetstream, Teletoon, G4 *Latin America - NaruIchi97MAX, Boomerang, Cartoon Network *Asia - Toonami, Animax *Japan - TV Asahi, Animax, Toei Channel, Cartoon Network *Europe - Cartoon Network/Adult Swim (UK/Ireland), MTV (Some European Countries), 2x2 (Russia), Disney XD (Spain) *Africa - NaruIchi97 Television, Animax *Australia - ABC3, NaruIchi97 Television Music The music is composed by Steve Jablonsky (Transformers film series) and arranged by Bear McCreary (The Walking Dead, Battlestar Galactica). The opening theme is Castle of Glass by Linkin Park with its instrumental as their credits theme. In The Japanese Version, the previews and eyecatches are composed by Tetsuya Takahashi (King of Fighters 2010 Film, Marvel Anime) and the Opening Themes from Eps. 1-13 is Straight Jet by Minami Kuribayashi, and from Eps. 14-26 is Soul Drive by Color Bottle, and 27 and beyond for Season 2, the theme is Nemesis by Novels. The Ending Themes from Eps. 1-13 is Start by Nakagauchi Masataka. Opening Themes File:Linkin Park - Castle of Glass|Opening Theme: Castle of Glass by Linkin Park (From Battlefield 3) File:Infinite Stratos - Straight Jet|Japanese Opening Theme 1: Straight Jet by Minami Kuribayashi (From Infinite Stratos) File:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Opening 3 Soul Drive Full (Lyrics)|Japanese Opening Theme 2: Soul Drive by Color Bottle (From Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) File:劇場版 TIGER & BUNNY -The Rising- PV2 「ネメシス」 HD|Season 2 Japanese Opening Theme 1: Nemesis by Novels (From Tiger & Bunny: The Rising) Ending Themes File:Linkin Park - Castle Of Glass (instrumental)|Ending Credits Theme: Castle of Glass Instrumental by Linkin Park (From Battlefield 3) File:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Ending 1 START (Full)|Japanese Ending Theme 1: Start by Masataka Nakagauchi (From Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) Film: Limitless Agression The crew announced a feature film named as "Limitless Agression" with characters from the Equestria Girls film series. The film is set to release in with distribution by FremantleMedia and Funimation with Hollowfox Entertainment as producer of the film. Uprising Graphic Novels IDW Publishing Comic Book Series The Comic book is announced for a July 2013 release to comic book stores. The story is written by Aaron Montalvo and illustrated by Jose Lopez and Nicole Gauss. Shueisha Weekly Shonen Jump Manga Shueisha and NI97/AR97 Comics announced that a Manga release in Japan will be in the works as it's serialized by Shueisha's Shonen Jump Magazine. The story will be by Aaron Montalvo, translated and written in Japanese by Yuko Kakihara (Persona 4: The Animation) and illustrated by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto (Neon Genesis Evangelion, FLCL, Diebuster) and 4-koma comics by Akira Himekawa (MLP: Friendship Is Magic Manga, Legend of Zelda Manga) Crew/Staff * Characters Created by: Lauren Faust, Aaron Montalvo, Bonnie Zacherle, Hasbro * Developed for Television by: Aaron Montalvo, Lauren Faust, Man of Action * Original Story: Aaron Montalvo * Story Editors: Joe Kelly, Greg Weisman * Japanese Version Story Editor: Yuko Kakihara * Character Designs: Jose Lopez, Nicole Gauss * Japanese Opening Character Designs: Yoshiyuki Sadamoto * Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo (Chief), Dan Green, Jonathan Klein, Suzanne Goldish, Kyle Jones * Voice Casting Production: New Generation Pictures * Voice Post Production: NYAV Post, Studiopolis Inc, FUNimation Studios, Seraphim Digital * Director: Mike Milo * Supervising Director: Kenji Ono * Japanese Version Supervisor: Sunao Katabuchi * Japanese Anime Opening Director/Japanese Directors: Yoshiaki Kawajiri, Daisuke Nishio * Voice Director: Aaron Montalvo * Japanese Voice Director: Noriyuki Abe * Animation Production: Titmouse, Madhouse, Toei Animation (Opening), Sunmin Image Pictures Ltd., Rough Draft Korea * Japanese Production: TV Asahi, Dentsu, Aniplex * Co-operation/Japanese Distribution: Toei Company Ltd, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Bandai Visual * Distribution: FremantleMedia Enterprises, Funimation Entertainment, Hollowfox Entertainment * Production: Titmouse, Man of Action Studios, The Pony Network Originals/AMPony Originals, DHX Media, Funimation Entertainment, Hasbro Studios Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Uprising Series